


The burning of the cards

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Our boys have found a nice way to turn hate around..
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	The burning of the cards

Approaching the sofa, the two men set their beers on the coffee table and then exchanged a handful of envelopes. With an easiness that spoke of a long-held tradition, the men began to open each envelope and tear the front from the card. A small stack of pretty scenes built slowly between them. 

“Hey, this is senior’s.”

“Yeah, after this year he’s finally made the stack.” Tony took a long drink of his beer. 

“Maybe he wants to apologize,” Jethro began to scan the card. Due to senior’s large scrawl, the front wasn’t salvageable. “Um…no…” Jethro dropped the whole card on the discard pile.

“Hey, ex-wife two must be taking a correspondence course. She has some new suggestions for you to do to yourself.”

Jethro just shook his head and took a drink of his own beer. Then he went back to his task. He finished first. Sitting back, he watched Tony finish dissecting the cards. “Nice haul this year.”

“Abby and the orphans will be happy.” Tony settled back. “Lots of craft material for them.”

“Nice idea.” Jethro acknowledged. 

“Just figured it was a way to turn the hate into something good. Kids at the shelter always need craft supplies this time of year. Make presents and cards and that for their parents.”

“Abby was bouncing off the wall earlier something about the anonymous donation of some kind of cricket and a variety of materials. Said the kids were thrilled they could make small gifts, earrings, etc. Don’t suppose you know anything.” Jethro looked over his bottle as Tony flushed. “Thought not.”

Rising, Tony took the discarded card backs over to the fireplace and scattered them over the prelaid kindling. Using a long match he lit the cards and kindling. Coming back to the couch, he sank down next to Jethro whose arms automatically enfolded him. Together they watched the negative comments and hurtful words go up in smoke. 

“They can also use the cricut to make jewelry to sell. It will help the shelter raise some money. There are regular shipments of materials set up for them and a craft fair rep is going to contact Mother Therese. We have so much. I just wanted to share. This will make the kids happy and also help the sisters.” Tony whispered.

“You have such a giving soul. So much love. Have I told you how much richer I am to have you in my life?”

Tony shivered happily. Drawing up his legs he snuggled into Jethro’s arms. The burning of the cards was one of his favorite traditions. It felt so good to revel in the comfort and love the two men had found. He felt lips nuzzle his head and he tilted his head slowly enjoying the gentle kisses on his face. Finally, he felt the spark of the lips meeting. The usual passion burned slower on this night and the two were content to kiss and tease for hours.

Finally they ended up on the rug in front of their tree and the slowly waning fire. Their soft blanket over the entwined bodies kept them cozy as they held each other before drifting to sleep. God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay….


End file.
